This invention is directed to a novel parlor game which is portable, transportable, safe when used by small children, capable of being roller from a generally flat uni-planar playing position to a generally roller tubular transporting and storing position, and is particularly constructed to be used by sight-impaired or blind persons. Typically the parlor game is exemplified in the preferred embodiment of the invention by the game of Hopscotch in which numbered blocks are drawn on a surface, and a playing piece (stone or small disc) is thrown upon and retrieved from successively numbered areas by a person generally hopping on one and/or two feet and at times avoiding certain areas upon which another competitor's playing piece rests.
The game of Hopscotch, along with many other "old" games, has begun to fade from memory and use, particularly with the advent of sophisticated electronic games. However, most commercially available games requires a high degree of manual dexterity, good eye-sight, good coordination, and, of course, do little for overall physical activity. Furthermore, most modern games utilizing electronics are of little value to individuals, particularly young children, who have poor eyesight, are sight-impaired, blind, or lack physical coordination, either because of youth or physical/mental impairment. Thus, the present invention is directed to a parlor game which can be played by all individuals, young and old alike, virtually without exception irrespective of anything other than the most severe mental/physical handicaps.